implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazigh Tribal Confederacy (1962: The Apocalypse)
History The Amazigh Confederacy was a loose organisation of Berber and Tuareg tribesmen that fled their stronghold in the Nafusa Mountains after a hard fought battle after the the Egyptian and Sicllylean occupation of the coastal provinces of the former Libyan nation. 'Doomsday and Aftermath' Libya suffered no nuclear hits, but was a victim of the nuclear winter and summer, which caused a famine and cholera outbreak in 1964 to 1965, which helped bring down the King and lead to the collapse of the nation. leftover from the war of World War 3.]] 'Formation' It formed between the summer of 1965 and the spring of 1967. ~more to come~ 'Battle for the Nafusa Mountains' ~more to come~ 1979-1989 The Neo-Romans, Port of Salerno, Milan and Bonavatino both formed good relations with the former Libyan states in 1979 and imported Fezzan oil since 1982. None of them love the mafia states of Scilly, Territory of Calabria and Napoli. '1989-1999' The Qasar Abu Hadi/Sirte Homogenisation and Amazigh Tribal Confederacy had a brief, but bloody 6 day war in mid 1992, in which 24 Qasar and 42 Amazigh troops died. 'Present Day' Numbering to be an estimated 14,200 at the most, the "Free Berbers and Tuareg" have taken to living in small oases, unclaimed by Tripolitanta, Fezan, Al Jufrah, Srite or any of the City-states of the former Algeria. For the most part, though, the remnant of the Confederacy is located within the former Libya. The 3 main towns are Mizdah, Nasmah and Tabaqa, though several smaller settlements fall under their "protection." Political relations are particularly good with Tunisia, Lower Saxony, Normandy and the Somme Republic since 2001. relations are steady improving with the Fezzan and Ireland and the Isle of Man Government and politics 'Economy' Millet, beeswax, olive oil, dates and ground nuts the primary agricultural export from the region. The Neo-Romans, Port of Salerno, Milan and Bonavatino both formed good relations with the former Libyan states in 1979 and found several major reserves in the north 1982. They have yet to be utilized, but a white petroleum jelly plant exsisted in the capital since 1985. It now produces 20% of the Neo-Roman and 40% of Milan's white petroleum jelly. Salt, cotton and sugarcane laden Tumbou camel caravans have viset the nation since 1995. They go between Massenya, Sarh and N'Djamena in the Chad at one end via the Tumbou's native Tibesti Republic and on to the towns of Bengazi, Shrite, Tripoli, Tabaqa, Al Kufra, Ghadduwah, Al Jufrah and Murzuk. They return with the ex-Libyan state's millet, white petroleum jelly, leather, metal knives, watches, salt, dried dates and olive oil. Camels are traded between the Tumbou's native Tibesti Republic, the Tamanrasset Berber's Tamanrasset Republic, the Tahaggart Tuareg's Kel Ahaggar Republic, the Tamahaq Tuareg's Tamahaq Republic, the Fezzan and the Amazigh Tribal Confederacy. The Tibesti Soda Lake is a highly saline, soda-type lake in the Tibesti Mountains of Chad and is intermittently visited by the the Tumbou's convoys. Lake Katam is a regional water source and is used to replenish the water supplies with. *~more to come~ 'Transport' *~more to come~ 'Media' *~more to come~ 'Military' *~more to come~ 'Water sources' *~more to come~ 'Healthcare' Thyroid cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1974. Category:Arab World Category:Libya Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Middle East Category:Military Category:Media Category:Transport Category:Africa Category:North Africa Category:Economy Category:Politics Category:Republic Category:Army Category:Cold War